Talk:The Real Ghostbusters
It Started And is Part Of The Animated Timeline? No! Dan Aykroyd And Columbia have not declared The Animated Series or anything else Non Canon or non continuation so that has to be removed or a conflicts and opposing views added to here too or more. It Did not Start The Animated Timeline! :Link to interview. Devilmanozzy 05:48, 15 June 2009 (UTC) The Real ghostbusters vol. 2 is being released on Jan 26th 2010. You can check amazon or time life's website to confirm this. I updated information about its release in the past tense to avoid needing to change it again in a couple weeks. :Sorry Guys. Yeah that is fine, works for me. Thanks for the catch! I'll try to stay more on the ball with that. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:41, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Discussion 1 "Animation Companies" There has been no coverage of what was done by what company. We should aim to change that. Here is what I know (Or concluded): *Ajia-do Animation Works -Most likely the Saturday morning cartoon animation company on seasons 1, 3, 5. **Visual 80 Productions- may have done some animation season 1. *TMS Entertainment- They likely did most or sub contracted out the second season. (They are credited with whole season tho) *Toei Animation- They are said to have done season 4 (all 8 episodes) and that is it. (Both wikipdia and IMDb say this) *Sei Young Animation Co., Ltd. They may have done Season 6 (the 16 episodes). So far IMDB, Wikipedia doesn't say what episodes, but also lists "Captain Planet and the Planeteers" which shares a lot of the "style" of season 6. *Sae Rom Plus One Productions/Saerom- They may have done Season 7 (the 4 episodes). So far IMDB are the only ones even talking about it. Seems credible tho. However... the debate hits a fork... Read here Visual 80 Visual 80 is a Japanese studio. Not a whole lot is known about them other then they existed in the 80s. Shows worked on by Visual 80 The Real Ghostbusters (Some episodes, with Wang Film Productions, Toei Animation, KK C&D Asia, Saerom, Sei Young, Plus One Animation, TMS Entertainment, Dong Yang Animation, Hanho Heung-Up and Dai Won among others) ...And derailing documentary "Slimer Won't Do That! - The Making of The Real Ghostbusters" ((Spook Central has links)), which feels so off that I want to throw out what was said about KK C&D all together. It is clear that the Syndicated (other than "Knock, Knock" and "Transylvanian Homesick Blues") did not come from the same company period. Maybe KK C&D subcontracted on DIC's behalf for Japan and later South Korea. But even that is in debate. And when all couldn't get more confusing....Link KK C&D Asia: Founded by Tetsuo Katayama and Shigeru Akagawa after they left TMS, the studio is mostly known for The Real Ghostbusters. And so, no clear answers yet. I see lots of confusion on this matter. One nice forum thread I have been enjoying and finding the best honest answers The Allspark Forums-Some musings about TMS, Tokyo Movie Shinsha. Note DrSpengler (Spengs) which is webmaster to Ghostbusters International/Ectocontainment. Been reading through IMDb -(Company credits for) The Real Ghost Busters. The list has been of great help. So down below, I open up for thoughts to the research above. Some of it is highly questionable and avoiding Speculation by having links for References from sites other than IMDb, tvtropes, and Wikipedia would be good. However, with nothing being listed in credits in episodes, and the lack of information, we may be lucky that the information is anywhere at all. So what do you all think? Links to help/add to debate? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:10, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Discussion 2 "Different Markets" This is a wider issue than The Real Ghostbusters really, but hubs for foreign markets will needed to be started sooner or later. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:10, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :Let me say more since I was so brief... This would be a new section/and categories too, which would cover changes in markets. Currently The Real Ghostbusters Cartoon page, Kenner The Real Ghostbusters Toy Line, and I see Extreme Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters, and Ghostbusters: The Video Game joining this. If there were lots of foreign wikis I wouldn't bother, but we are about the only game in town when it comes to wikis on Ghostbusters. This is one of the places I see this wiki branching off in. We have outgrown being in the shadows of GBFans and ghostbusters fan sites. We have hugged the blue prints of what is expected, long enough. Need to explore new realms and take chances. Thoughts? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:30, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::My brain is fried. I'm fuzzy on what you're talking about. What will be the name of this category? Does it have to do with that list of foreign dubs you've been working on? Mrmichaelt 04:01, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :::The idea is to do articles or sections based on Language/region/country (depending on how it was marketed). *foreign markets *Germany/France/UK/Japan/ Articles would be linked to off that. Some like The Real Ghostbusters would make sub pages The Real Ghostbusters/Los Verdaderos Cazafantasmas (Spanish) Real Ghostbusters Page, that would cover differences from the USA version and explain connected items. I think it will make covering different language stuff much easier. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:14, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :Oh! I see. I agree to the proposal then. As more info surfaces, it will definitely outgrow those tables. Each having their own article sounds like a good idea in the short and long term. Mrmichaelt 04:35, November 24, 2011 (UTC)